les fleurs du lac
by Talimsan
Summary: Une petite rencontre entre Bella et Edward. Alors Qu'elle souffre de la perte de la ces parents, Edward tente de lui Rendre le sourire. OS. Tous humain.


La neige tombait doucement. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, c'était la première fois qu'il neigeait le soir du réveillon. Je regardais par la grande fenêtre avec un sentiment de nostalgie, derrière moi les gens dansaient avec leurs moitiés profitant des derniers instants de cette année avant de passer à la suivante. Je n'aimais pas vraiment les fêtes en réalité. Ce sont mes grands-parents qui m'avaient emmené en fait, depuis bientôt dix ans, nous fêtions chaque nouvel an ici. Parmi les amis de ma famille, des personnes que je ne connaissais pas vraiment.

Je soupirais, je m'ennuyais ici, et le paysage dehors était tout simplement magnifique. Je pris mon manteau, mon écharpe, mon bonnet et mes gants et sortis discrètement à l'extérieur. Je frémis avec la différence de température. Pourtant seules mes jambes n'étaient pas couvertes. Je souris en levant la tête vers les étoiles. La neige me tombait sur le visage, elle fondait lorsqu'elle touchait ma peau brulante.

Je marchais à travers le grand parc maintenant enneigé. Tout devenait magique à cet instant avec ce manteau blanc et les guirlandes qui éclairaient doucement le parc. Finalement, j'avais eu raison de sortir un peu de la villa, ici il y avait le calme, et également la beauté. Je préférai passer le réveillon ici au lieu d'avoir une horrible migraine, et me faire embrasser par tout le monde après les douze coups de minuit.

La nostalgie me reprit d'un coup, suivit de la tristesse si bien qu'une petite larme coula sur ma joue. Dix ans qu'ils étaient partis en me laissant avec mes grands-parents. Certes, vivre avec eux était tout à fait génial, mais il me manquait cette petite chose qui était pourtant si insignifiante pour des gens.

Des parents…

Je n'avais que sept ans lorsqu'ils étaient partis, je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi ils n'étaient plus là, ou encore pourquoi toute ma famille pleurait, moi je voulais simplement dormir, me reposer alors que j'étais un peu malade ; ils étaient venus me chercher à l'école, m'étant totalement écroulée pendant que je récitais la poésie que je connaissais par cœur, et que je connais encore ! Mais avaient-ils prévus cette voiture qui avait foncé sur nous, arrivés au carrefour de la maison ? Non.

- Bonne année, maman, papa…

J'accompagnais ce murmure avec un sourire. Ils étaient bien maintenant et allaient beaucoup mieux. Lentement je m'assis par terre, il s'était arrêté de neiger et le ciel était parfaitement dégagé, montrant les étoiles brillantes, mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de mes jambes pour garder un peu de chaleur, même si je n'avais pas vraiment froid. La musique douce des slows arrivait jusqu'à mes oreilles, et j'imaginais mes parents danser ensemble.

- Savais-tu qu'il y a des fleurs dans le lac ?

Je tournais doucement la tête, vers la personne qui venait de parler ; il s'assit à mes côtés, tout en regardant le lac avec un sourire.

- Des fleurs ? Répétais-je.

- Oui. Elles ne fleurissent qu'une seule fois par an et seulement au début de l'année. Elles permettent de donner de la chance à ceux qui les aperçoivent et efface la tristesse. Pourquoi être triste au nouvel an ?

- Je ne suis pas vraiment triste, répondis-je. C'est plutôt de la nostalgie. Une année de finie et nous en recommençons une tout de suite. Tout ça va si vite. J'aimerai encore profiter de cette année encore un peu.

- Mais la nouvelle est peut être bénéfique.

- Surement, ris-je. Tu es venu pour voir les fleurs comme tu le dis ?

- Pas vraiment, avoua t-il. Je t'ai vue sortir de la salle tout à l'heure. Je voulais voir si quelque chose n'allait pas. Je m'appelle Edward, ajouta t-il en tendant sa main.

- Bella, répondis-je en serrant doucement sa main. Tu n'as pas froid ?

- Non.

Aucun manteau sur lui, ou encore écharpe, une simple chemise noire et un jean. Plutôt simple pour une soirée comme celle-ci mais quelle importance de toute façon ? Moi non plus je n'avais pas vraiment froid, mais quand même.

- Je vis en Alaska. J'ai l'habitude des températures froides.

- C'est si loin ! Pourquoi venir ici pour les fêtes ? Dans ce village ?

- C'est mon oncle qui à organisé cette fête. Il tenait absolument que nous soyons présents.

Je ne répondis rien, reportant mon regard vers le lac. Avait-il dit vrai avec les fleurs dans le lac ? J'en doutais vraiment. Je soupirais. Lorsque je sentis qu'il se levait, et une main arriva devant mon visage.

- M'accordes-tu cette danse ? Me demanda t-il avec un sourire.

Danser ? Moi ?

- Je ne sais pas danser, marmonnais-je embarrassée.

Il rit. Jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer un rire aussi cristallin et beau. Il attrapa quand même ma main.

- Tous est dans le cavalier, chuchota t-il en me levant.

Ses mains se posèrent délicatement sur ma taille, les miennes sur les épaules, je le regardais un peu paniquée. Je n'étais pas douée du tout pour la danse, il me fit un sourire d'encouragement et nous commençâmes à tournoyer au rythme de la musique. Je n'arrivais plus à le quitter des yeux. Les anges existaient réellement et l'un d'eux dansait avec moi. Sa peau était aussi blanche que la neige qui nous entourait, seules ses joues montraient une touche de couleur. Ses cheveux étaient comme du bronze et j'imaginais leur douceur. Mais ce fut ses yeux, ces yeux si verts et si brillants. Jamais je n'en avais vu de pareils. Sa main se décala alors, il la leva pour attraper ma mienne, tout en continuant à tournoyer. La musique changea pour accompagner cet instant magique. Même mon cœur battait plus vite que la musique. J'étais bien, même plus que bien.

- Tu vois. Ce n'est pas si difficile de danser. Murmura t-il avant de me faire tourner sur moi-même.

Je ris avant de fermer les yeux.

- Danses-tu souvent avec des inconnues ? Demandais-je.

- D'où vois-tu une inconnue ? Je te connais, Tu es Bella, une fille qui ne sait pas danser, et pourtant qui danse dans mes bras en ce moment. Mais toi ? Danses-tu souvent avec des inconnus ?

Je ris.

- Tu es Edward, qui vit en Alaska, je ne vois pas d'inconnu.

Nous rîmes ensemble. Pour cette danse aussi, il continuait à me faire tournoyer dans la neige, en rythme avec la musique, mon cœur était en rythme lui aussi. Il battait d'une façon que j'aimais particulièrement, d'ailleurs c'était la première fois qu'il battait comme ça. Je voulais qu'il reste comme ça. Je me sentais bien.

Il s'arrêta, pour mon plus grand malheur, la musique aussi. Les invités dans la villa se mirent à faire le décompte. Il sourit tendrement et montra d'un coup de tête le lac. Je me mis à contempler le lac avec intérêt, voulant savoir si cette histoire de fleurs était vraie.

- Bonne année, murmura t-il à mon oreille.

Le bruit d'une explosion arriva et je fus tout simplement émerveillée. Le feu d'artifice commença, explosant dans le ciel avec des milliers de couleurs. Encore plus beau, il se reflétait à la surface de l'eau, les poussières colorées qui s'éparpillaient ressemblaient à de magnifiques fleurs. Edward avait raison, les fleurs du lac fleurissaient à un seul moment et faisaient oublier la tristesse. Je n'étais plus triste, j'avais l'impression de rêver. J'entendais les exclamations joyeuses et les sifflements, mais c'était très lointain. J'avais à peine conscience du bras d'Edward autour de ma taille.

- Bonne année, chuchotais-je loin, très loin même.

Et pendant une demi-heure nous restâmes devant le lac, assis dans la neige regardant les fleurs brillantes s'ouvrir et disparaitre les une après les autres…

- C'est tellement beau…

- N'est ce pas ? Je viens tous les ans ici et je ne m'en lasse pas. Que dirais-tu de te balader ?

- Pourquoi pas, répondis-je.

Il me laissa quelques minutes pour aller chercher sa veste et lorsqu'il revint il m'offrit son bras. Je souris en y posant ma main. Et l'instant magique qui avait été coupé par le feu d'artifice recommença. Comme avec la danse de tout à l'heure, mon cœur battait rapidement appréciant ce sentiment.

- Tu es tellement silencieuse, chuchota t-il alors que nous marchions.

Il était vrai que je parlais peu, lui aussi en fait. Je rougis avec un petit sourire.

- Je profite de cette nuit, dis-je du même ton. C'est magique je trouve. Et puis de quoi pouvons-nous parler ?

- De toi par exemple.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment intéressante…

- Je suis sûr du contraire. Quelles sont tes passions ?

- Je regarde les fleurs du lac pousser ! Ris-je avant de mettre mes bras autour de mon corps.

- Tu as froid ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Un peu.

Je tremblais légèrement. Je n'étais pas habituée aux températures si froides, en même temps je n'étais pas du tout habituée à me balader dehors la nuit.

- Viens.

Il prit ma main gantée et m'emmena d'un pas assez rapide vers un kiosque. La neige s'était remise à tomber, et de la fumée sortait de ma bouche lorsque je respirais. Au moins, nous étions protégés de la neige, et j'avais un peu plus chaud ici. Le kiosque blanc comme la neige était éclairé par les guirlandes, qui nous réchauffaient également. Nous nous assîmes sur le petit banc. Et nous continuâmes à parler de tout et de rien, regardant en même temps les flocons tomber lentement entendant les personnes faire la fête dans la villa quelques mètres plus loin.

Étrangement, je me sentais bien avec lui. D'habitude lorsque j'étais avec des personnes, je restais en retrait, écoutant distraitement la conversation. Là, j'osais parler, même si ce n'était pas vraiment des questions personnelles. Edward me faisait rire, racontant sa vie en Alaska avec sa famille. Son frère Emmett était sans doute le plus farceur de tous. Sa petite sœur Alice était, comme il le disait « une folle dingue et complètement accro au shopping ». Il avait également une petite sœur de quatre ans du nom de Carlie. Il avait un an de plus que moi.

- Tu as l'air plus adulte pourtant, dit-il un peu amusé.

- Toi aussi.

Nous soupirâmes à l'unisson puis il se leva gracieusement, me faisant rougir, une telle grâce ne pouvait pas exister !

- Une nouvelle danse s'il te plait. Dit-il en tendant une nouvelle fois sa main.

Encore plus étrange, je la pris sans hésitation, de toute façon c'était ses pieds qui souffriraient. On entendait parfaitement la musique d'ici. Il replaça ces mains, une sur ma taille, l'autre dans ma main. Une nouvelle fois mon cœur commença à battre de plus en plus vite, les joues rosies non par le froid mais par le bien-être. Nous nous balançâmes doucement, ses pupilles émeraude étaient extrêmement douces et tendres. Grâce à la lumière je pouvais voir parfaitement son visage fin. Des cheveux d'une couleur exceptionnelle et magnifique. Je rougis encore plus en pensant qu'une personne comme lui dansait avec moi, je baissais les yeux, fixant un point invisible sur sa veste. Il me fit soudainement tourner sur moi-même me faisant rire.

- Tu vois, murmura t-il. C'est facile de danser. Mes pieds n'ont rien !

- Un miracle, dis-je sur le même ton.

Toujours en tournoyant en rythme avec la musique, Edward commença à fredonner les paroles en italien, je fermais les yeux pour apprécier ce moment encore plus intensément. Je rêvais, tous simplement.

Beaucoup trop vite à mon goût, la chanson se termina mais Edward ne me lâcha pas pour autant. Il pouvait entendre mon cœur battre tellement il était fort, si bien que j'avais peur qu'il ne s'enfuît de ma cage thoracique.

- La musique est finie, dis-je d'une toute petite voix, sûrement pour ne pas briser ce moment.

- Et alors ?

- Nous avons l'air…bête…

- ça te gêne ?

Normalement j'aurais été affreusement gênée, j'aurais essayé de m'échapper de ces bras qui m'entouraient, mais là j'étais bien, je ne voulais pas partir de cet endroit, ni de ses bras qui me réchauffaient parfaitement. J'entendis la voix de ma grand-mère au loin, pourtant elle était dans le kiosque, son manteau et bonnet sur elle.

- Bella, ma chérie, nous partons.

Puis elle repartit vers le parking, alors que je soupirais en m'écartant des bras d'Edward. Il avait une mimique triste et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Merci pour cette soirée, murmurais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Te reverrais-je pour voir les fleurs du lac ?

- Ce serait un plaisir, dit-il en riant.

Il me fit un merveilleux sourire, qui fit accélérer mon cœur, je fis alors quelque chose que je n'avais jamais imaginé le faire un jour à un garçon. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et mes lèvres se posèrent à la commissure des siennes, les joues aussi rouges que des tomates bien mûres, le cœur encore plus rapide.

- Au revoir, saluais-je pendant qu'il était encore dans une léthargie étrange.

Je me retournais et partis vers la voiture où mes grands-parents m'attendaient. Mamy dormait déjà, épuisée. Papy au volant. J'entrais dans la voiture puis mettais ma ceinture. Il y avait une vieille musique de jazz qui passait grâce à l'autoradio et c'était la seule lumière dans l'habitacle, il roulait tranquillement. Moi je regardais par la fenêtre épuisée mais pourtant je n'arrivais pas à fermer les yeux, la peau d'Edward était douce, et j'avais pu sentir son haleine si chaude sur ma bouche.

Je souris inconsciemment, les fleurs du lac existaient, Edward existait et moi-même je revivais.


End file.
